Felix
Felix is a high-ranking member of the Volturi guard, who relies on strength and combat techniques to serve Aro, Caius, and Marcus rather than supernatural talents. His physical capabilities are so powerful that he had maintained within the guard for thousands of years. He is portrayed by Daniel Cudmore in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life and Aro execute a criminal.]] Little is known about Felix's history other than that he was created by Aro and had been within his guard for many centuries. He was kept within the guard due to his battle techniques and superior strength that made him a keen executioner, and therefore frightening to their enemies. While Alec and Jane are their most powerful assets, Felix is most effective in fighting physically and executing the guilty party. Though he wears the lighter gray cloak of a lesser member of the guard, he does maintain in fact a permanent position, because he is the strongest vampire the Volturi have ever encountered. Throughout the centuries, Felix has been a part of most of the Volturi's punitive missions. When there are larger threats, he is often accompanied by other physically dominant members, like Santiago, or other transitory guard members to eliminate them. ''New Moon'' .]] In New Moon, Felix and Demetri are sent by Aro to capture (and destroy) Edward should he reveal himself to the humans in Volterra in the middle of the St. Marcus Day festival. When they arrive, they see him with Bella, and order to have her join them back to the Volturi's lair, but their argument is thwarted until Jane emerges and ends their argument. Felix helps hold members of the Cullen family while Aro, Caius, and Marcus deliberate on the decision on what to do with Alice, Bella, and Edward. Felix groans as he grows thirsty, but Aro tells him to be patient. When Edward, Bella, and Alice leave the chamber, Felix is ordered to give Edward his gray robe for coverage. In the film adaptation, Felix gives Edward a red robe. Aro orders Felix to kill Bella due to her knowledge of vampires, but Edward resists and they start a fight, with Felix winning, and almost killing Edward until Aro orders him to stop. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' , Jane, Felix and Demetri in Seattle.]] In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Aro sends Felix, Jane and two others to Seattle, Washington after a series of mysterious and conspicuous murders began to commit; the damage is confirmed to be the work of an army of newborn vampires. Jane confronts the leaders, Victoria and Riley, and gives them a five-day limit to fulfill their army's purpose. Also, when Bree and Diego spy on Victoria and Riley conversing, it is implied that the "low, masculine chuckle" they hear from within the house comes from Felix. ''Eclipse'' .]] In Eclipse, Felix and the others enter the battle site after the Cullens defeated the newborn army. At the end of the battle, he moves in to confront the Cullens, and determine, along with Jane, what to do with them after what happened. It is also Felix that burned Bree after the Volturi decided to "dispose" of her. When he readied to dispose of Bree, she accepted her death without a single thought of fear. He is seen deliberating with Jane, Alec, and Demetri in the [[Eclipse (film)|film adaptation of Eclipse]] regarding their inaction on the newborn army. He worries that their continued inaction will make other covens question the Volturi's effectiveness. When he suggests that they consult Aro, Jane uses her power to torture him and reminds him that Aro's decisions are being watched. In the end, he appears with his coven after the fight only to execute Bree at Jane's orders. ''Breaking Dawn'' and Felix dispose of Bianca.]] In Breaking Dawn, Felix travels to Forks with the Volturi after Irina reported the Cullens' creation of an immortal child, which later turns out to be a great misunderstanding. Felix expresses sadness with the thought of killing Bella, whom by now has taken immortality. While Aro interrogates the Cullens' witnesses, Felix is one of three guards to protect him (the others being Demetri and Renata). He returns to Volterra with his coven after the confrontation ended "almost" peacefully; the only casualty being Irina, whom Caius executed for her false allegations. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Felix and Demetri make an appearance in the post-credit scene where they dispose of Bianca, after Aro confirmed that she was unworthy. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Felix appears with Demetri in the throne chamber as Irina arrives to report the Cullens' "crime". Later, when Carlisle is explaining to Bella and Jacob about the immortal children and the Denali coven's connection to them, Felix is shown in the flashback with Demetri, executing Tanya, Kate, and Irina's mother, Sasha. After Aro gathered information he needed to figure out the Cullens' plans, the duo kill Toshiro on Aro's orders. The coven goes to the clearing to hold trial for Renesmee, the supposed immortal child. Felix and Santiago help Caius execute Irina for her mistake. In Alice Cullen's vision of what would have been should Aro decide to fight, Felix is shown battling many vampires, and kills Seth Clearwater and Jasper Hale, which makes Seth's older sister, Leah, hunger for vengeance. In the end, the battle does not start, and Felix leaves the clearing with his coven. Physical appearance Felix is described to be 6'7" tall with a muscular body and having a slightly olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky pallor. He has short, cropped, black hair, though in the film portrayal, Felix has layered dark brown hair. He has the darkening red eyes of a human-feeding vampire. Unlike most of the Volturi guard members, he is not gifted, but his immense strength and physicality has kept him in the coven. He also is thought to be a fighter, because of his eager optimism at the possibility of a fight. Felix is described by Bella as "very big, tall, and thick through the shoulders", and that his size reminds her of Emmett Cullen. In Breaking Dawn, Bella meets Felix again, describing him as hulking and menacing as an iron-spiked cudgel. He wears the lighter gray cloak of a lesser member of the guard, even though he maintains a permanent position within the coven. Personality Felix seems to be somewhat flirtatious and lighthearted. He is confident, maybe even cocky, possibly due to his unequaled fighting skills. He and Demetri appear to be close friends, and are often paired together for missions. In New Moon, he is seemingly disappointed when Bella doesn't stay in Volterra, and Edward seems annoyed by his interest in her. In Eclipse, when the Volturi finally notice the chaos, he winks at Bella. In Breaking Dawn, he compliments Bella's "new face" and says, "It's too bad....". Although he trails off, Bella assumes he was about to say that it was too bad that they were going to have to kill her. Bella, then, sarcastically agrees; and he winks, yet again. He is somewhat of a comedian and a flirt, and in New Moon, Bella sees him wink at Gianna, the Volturi's human secretary, who responds by giggling, and later calls "dibs" on Bella, further angering Edward. However Felix could also be extremely vicious, a common trait for a vampire due to their predatory instincts. He was well known for his incredible fighting abilities which suited the highly aggressive and even murderous side of his personality. The most notable display of his brutality was when he executed the innocent Bree Tanner, even though she was only sixteen years old and had not understood vampire laws. This shocking act of violence showed that beneath his flirtatious and charming demeanour was a cold blooded murderer. Powers and abilities .]] Meyer has stated that Felix's talent lies in his fighting abilities and physical strength, relying on the latter mostly, being the physically strongest vampire in the series. No matter how good anyone else is in physical combat, Felix will always remain one, or most likely, several steps ahead of them. He can also anticipate his opponent's moves to counter attack them. Coupled with his large size and muscular build, Felix is known as the most physically powerful vampire the Volturi have ever discovered. The most probable way to defeat such a powerful vampire is to utilize an offensive, long-ranged supernatural gift; Jane demonstrates this in the Eclipse film. According to Meyer, he is always able to think several steps ahead of anyone he fights, and never loses. Daniel Cudmore, who plays Felix's role, described him as "brutally and animalistically powerful".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjc_4deM8mg In battle, he is mainly the executor. Film portrayal ]] Felix is portrayed by Daniel Cudmore in ''New Moon''. After this movie, he reprised this role in Eclipse, Breaking Dawn - Part 1, and Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Best known for his role as Peter Rasputin, a.k.a. Colossus, in the X-Men movie series, Daniel has starred in X-Men 2 and X-Men: The Last Stand. In 2014, he is expected to reprise this role again in the newest sequel, X-Men: Days of Future Past, in which he will reteam with Twilight co-star Booboo Stewart.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Category:Breaking Dawn